The Muggle-Born Unicorn
by alysha.kruger
Summary: Juniper Wolff has never belonged anywhere before she discovered Hogwarts. But even here she's an outcast. Mudbloods can't possibly belong in the magical world, right? Juno disagrees. She sets out to accomplish the impossible, and prove she is a witch through and through, pulling Harry, Ron, and Hermione along for the ride.


_Two Year Old Bends Crib Bars To Make An Escape._

 _Four Year Old Turns Her Dog's Fur Hot Pink._

 _Eight Year Old Makes Her Brother Unable To Speak._

 _Ten Year Old's Bangs Grow Out Overnight._

If I was to compile my life into a series of headlines, I'd have a collection of 'fake news'.

Strange things have been happening to me for as long as I can remember. I've always just been an odd child. But I never questioned it. I always thought those stories were funny. Coincidences of some sort.

"Juno, you Twat! Do the dishes!"

I roll my eyes, ignoring the call of my annoying brother. I wish his silent period lasted longer than a day…

I glance over my photos one more time, sighing. A month from now, that part of me will be gone. I'll no longer get to joke about turning my golden retriever my favorite color, or ruining my crib as a baby. I will be a student at Ana's Boarding School for Troubled Girls.

Now, before you get the wrong idea, I'm not _troubled._ My parents own the place. Ana and Jacob Wolff, the most charitable people you'd ever meet. They've dedicated their lives to taking problem kids and turning them into _proper young women._

I, for one, have no interest in being proper.

"Juno!" Jax yells again, "I'm not doing it for you!"

Jax is about as annoying as an older brother can get. In his books, I'm a slave of sorts.

I groan loudly, banging open the door and stomping down the stairs into the kitchen. Jax sits at the end of the table, looking at me suspiciously with folded hands.

I raise my eyebrows, "You summoned me?" He smiles, remaining silent. I snort, "Lost your voice again, Jax?"

That one hit him where it hurt. He gets an angry glint in his eyes, but doesn't say a word.

I ignore him, walking past the table to the sink. Which happens to be empty. Not a single dirty dish in sight.

"Jax!" I growl, whacking him on the back of the head, "You called me down here for nothing?"

"SURPRISE!"

I jump right out of my skin, leaning on the counter and clutching my heart, "What the shiz?!"

I'm surrounded by my favorite people in the world. Mom and Dad stand on the bottom step, holding a large chocolate cake. My best friend, Beatrix, stand by the door.

I raise an eyebrow, still attempting to restart my heart, "What's this?"

Bea runs across the kitchen, hugging me tight, "Happy birthday!"

"Birthday?" I laugh, "You guys, my birthday isn't for another week… It's on July 30st, remember?"

She giggles, tucking a lock of golden blonde hair behind her ear, "That's what makes this a surprise, silly!"

I hug her, "Thanks, Bea." Then, I turn to Jax, "You knew about this?"

He nods, "Yep. Also, you get to wash the dishes when we're done with cake…" He eyes the chocolate masterpiece hungerly.

Laughing, I hug both my parents, "Thanks, guys."

Mom gestures to the cake she's set down, "Blow out the candles, Juniper. Make a wish!"

The eleven candles dance as I get closer to them. I close my eyes. _I wish my childhood could last forever._

I blow out the candles, jumping as the doorbell rings.

I raise an eyebrow at Dad, "More guests?"

"I don't think so…" He frowns, walking across the room and opening the door, "Hey, can I help you?"

A woman's voice replies to him, "Possibly. Is this the residence of Juniper Wolff?"

I bend over the table, trying to see outside the door. But I can't.

"Yes." Dad tries to cover it, but he's just as confused as the rest of us.

"Well, may I come in?" The stranger asks kindly.

Overtaken by my curiosity, I join Dad by the door, "Hi, I'm Juniper. What can I do for you?"

There's nothing special about the older woman. She has a very stern face, and I already have a feeling she isn't somebody you'd want to anger. She has her grey hair in a tight bun, and wears a black pantsuit, giving me the impression that she's here for business.

"Good Morning." The stranger extends her hand to me, and I take it gingerly, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, such a pleasure to meet you. Shall we sit down?"

She releases my hand, slipping past me and making her way to the living room. I widen my eyes at Dad, absolutely bewildered.

But we join her, sitting on the opposite side of the room. She gives me a warm smile, placing a letter on the table in front of her, "I come from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it is my pleasure to inform you that you, Miss Wolff, have been accepted."

I just blink at her.

Her smile doesn't fade as she turns her attention to Dad, "Now, I assure you, this is no joke. This is quite real. Your daughter has the makings of a witch. Magical blood."

I scoot a little closer to Dad, who looks more angry than anything, "This can't possibly be real."

McGonagall isn't phased. She extends her hand into her jacket, pulling out a long stick. Without missing a beat, she flicks it at the letter.

I can't believe my eyes…

The letter, which was once a inanimate object, is now a mouse. A real mouse. I gape at it, and it just squeaks at me.

McGonagall puts the stick away just as fast as she took it out, "Believe me now?"


End file.
